


Having His Baby

by FaustusianSutcliff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Soulless Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustusianSutcliff/pseuds/FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(So I know the title sucks. Sorry about that)<br/>Sam's back from Hell and Dean couldn't be more relieved. His baby brother's back and safe, but not the Sam that Dean remembers. He know's Hell can change you. It changed him. Sam and Dean quickly fall back into their more than brotherly relationship and Dean finds out he's carrying Sam's child. Finding out Sam is soulless puts Dean in an awkward position on everything.<br/>(Season six spoilers. Follow's Season six with slight alterations)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean stared at the small plastic stick in his hand and the two pink lines staring back at him. He closed his eyes and counted to ten before opening them and looking down again. Still two lines. Still pink. Still positive. 

He sank down on the toilet seat and covered his mouth as he continued to stare. He swallowed, wrapped it toilet paper and stuffed it back into the box with the others and threw it into the trash. He washed his hands and stepped out of the bathroom. 

He headed for the beer and stopped in his tracks. He took a deep breath and instead grabbed a bottle of coke and a bag of chips, walking up to the counter. 

He avoided eye contact with the store clerk and made a beeline for the door as soon as he finished paying and got in the Impala, barely registering her door shutting him in. He turned the engine on and peeled out of the parking lot, starting to drive back at the hotel to meet his father. 

Dean felt ill. How was he supposed to explain this someone. How was he supposed to tell Sam. Dean smacked the steering wheel with his palm thinking about Sam. Sam was, not the Sam Dean remembered. He couldn’t shake the weird vibe he got from his younger brother. 

Even the sex was different. Like Sam wasn’t all the way there. Physically he was, but mentally, Dean got the feeling he was a thousand miles away. 

A car honked behind him, bringing him out of his thoughts and he sped off towards the motel. He pulled into the parking space outside their room and downed the rest of the soda before getting out and heading for the door. 

Sam was still poured over the books on the small table, he hardly glanced up when Dean walked in, shutting the door behind him. 

“You were gone a long time,” Sam said. 

“What? You timing me?” Dean asked. He tossed a bag of candy at Sam. “Picked you up something. You still like those?” 

Sam’s lips quirked up in a small smile. “Haven’t had these in awhile. What made you get them?” 

“Just say thank you.” Dean opened another soda and watched Sam open the sugary treat and toss a few into his mouth before going back to reading. 

* * *

Dean woke up--he didn’t remember falling asleep--to the smell of food. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, and saw Sam setting down a few bags of take out. 

“Smells good,” Dean said getting up and walking over. 

“Let’s hope it tastes as good as it smells,” Sam replied. 

They settled on the couch, food on the coffee table in front of them, passing back containers like they used to. Inch by inch Dean saw Sam moving closer to him, his arm laying across the back of the couch, fingers brushing against Dean’s collarbone every so often. 

Dean slowly relaxed against him. He found it intriguing the way their bodies could fit together at times. Like they were built for each other. He glanced up as Sam brought a beer bottle to his lips and watched his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed and looked back at the TV when Sam looked at him. 

“You want one?” Sam asked. 

“No...trying to cut back,” Dean answered.  _ Don’t want to ruin the kid before it’s born...if... _ Dean shook his head not wanting to let his thoughts go to that corner. 

Being male, and being pregnant did not phase Dean as much as he thought it would. If vampires, demons, angels, man eating monsters. Hell, if a girl in a coma could make fairy tales come true, then male’s getting pregnant was not as shocking as it would seem had their lives been normal. 

He made a mental note to ask Castiel the next time the angel decided to grace them with his presence. 

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Dean Winchester turning down a beer? Who’d a thought.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “I’ve been hitting the booze pretty hard Sam, I think it’d be better if I stayed away from it for the time being.”  _ Say nine months or so.  _

He rolled his shoulders and shifted a little so he was leaning against Sam more, his head on Sam’s shoulder. Sam brought his arm diagonally across Dean’s chest, his finger lazily stroking his skin. 

“I missed you,” Sam said looking down at him. “Hunting with Samuel and the other’s is fine and all but, it’s not the same.” 

“I missed you too Sammy,” Dean replied. 

Sam tilted his chin up, kissing him slowly. Dean shifted in his seat, hooking an arm around Sam’s neck, deepening the kiss. He pulled away and ran his fingers down Sam’s cheek. 

“You know, if they find out-” 

“Don’t care,” Sam interrupted. “Who cares if they find out?” 

“Apparently you don’t,” Dean snorted and ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. “I’m gonna shower.” 

“Want company?” Sam asked. 

Dean leaned in, barely brushing their lips together before pulling away and standing up. “In bed.” 

He smirked at how fast Sam’s eyes darkened and how his jaw clenched a little. Dean ignored the nagging feeling in the back of his skull as he pulled his shirt off walking to the  bathroom and shutting the door with his foot. 

He’d worry about Sam, and the unborn child currently growing inside him, and just enjoy the feeling of Sam’s body against his after a shower and go from there. 


	2. Secrets

Dean spit into the toilet and sat back on his heels, taking deep breaths to quell his rebelling stomach. It didn't help that Christian and Gwen and Sam and Samuel were just down the hall from the bathroom. 

He lurched forward gripping the porcelain rim as he vomited for the fourth time and gagged. His abdomen clenched tightly and he coughed. 

He wiped his mouth and stood up as the last of the nausea left him. Flushed and rinsed his mouth out in the bathroom sink. He stepped outside and saw Sam leaning against the opposite wall. Arms crossed over his best, neutral expression. Hardly a hint of concern. 

Dean suppressed his instinct to go for his gun. You didn’t leave hell unscathed. Dean knew that. 

“You okay?” Sam asked. 

“Withdrawal. It's a bitch am I right,” Dean lied.

Sam started to say something but just nodded. “We got a potential case. If you're up for it.” 

Dean nodded. “What are we going for this time?” Dean asked heading out to the Impala. 

“Don’t know. But it's definitely weird,” Sam answered. 

Dean watched Sam slid into his Camaro and start the engine. He looked at the empty passenger seat as he got in his own car.

Sam texted him the address before the pulling out of the gravel driveway and heading off to the destination. Dean rubbed his forehead and followed. 

He wasn't sure how long they had been driving for when his stomach growled and he spotted a sign for a diner up ahead. 

He turned on his signal and pulled into the parking lot. Sam pulled up along side him a moment or two later. 

“Hungry,” Dean shrugged pocketing the keys as he got out. “You could've kept going.” 

“Maybe I was hungry too,” Sam said getting out and shutting the car door. 

Dean rolled his eyes and walked to the entrance of the door. Sam two steps behind him. 

The waitress was a perky blond, all smiles, checking both men out as she took down their orders.

“I’m gonna go use the bathroom.” Sam kissed Dean's cheek and got up from the table, hands in his pockets as he walked to the restroom. 

Dean cleared his throat awkwardly and handed the woman their menu’s. 

“Two slices of Apple pie for dessert too,” he added. 

She blushed and hurried off. Dean leaned back in his chair, hand reaching down to press against his abdomen briefly. 

Sam sat back down and ran a hand through his hair. 

“What was that about?” Dean asked picking up his water. 

“She was staring at you,” Sam answered. 

“She was staring at you too,” Dean pointed out. 

“Was she?” Sam asked. 

“Don't act like you didn't notice,” Dean said. 

“Are you saying you don't want me to kiss you in public?” Sam frowned. 

“No. It just...caught me off guard,” Dean said into his cup. 

“You’ve been on the fence ever since I got back,” Sam replied. “Do you not want to be with me anymore?...You seem a lot happier with Lisa…” 

“I am happy with Lisa and Ben, and god know’s screwing around with you is adding fuel to a fire that is no doubt going to explode in my face, but I’m happier when I’m with you,” Dean told him. “I just need some time to adjust. Having your brother suddenly show up after a year thinking he was dead takes some getting used to…” 

Sam nodded a little. “You’re right. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault Sammy.” He patted his thigh and thanked the waitress when she brought their food. 

He picked up his burger and bit into it. Regretting it the second he swallowed.

“Dean?” Sam got up and went after him as he hurried to the bathroom ducking into a stall and barely making it to the toilet as the burger made a second appearance. 

“Dean.” Sam wrapped an arm around him to steady him as Dean stood up. “Are you okay?” 

“Probably just a stomach bug,” Dean said clearing his throat. 

He flushed and took a moment to make sure nothing else would come up and walked over to the sink to wash his mouth out. 

“You don’t have a fever,” Sam said feeling his forehead. 

Dean pushed his hand off and opened the bathroom door. They sat back down and Dean tried the fries. He almost sagged against the seat relieved they didn’t want to make him hurl and finished them off while Sam ate his salad. 

He stared at his pie once it arrived and brought a piece to his lips.  _ Come on kid, don’t ruin this for me,  _ he begged silently as he slid the fork into his mouth. He was pleased at the lack of reacon and finished the piece off in record time. Sam slid his own over with an eyeroll seeing Dean eye it and took out of his wallet to pay. 

“What are you doing?” Dean asked over a mouthful of apple. 

“I’m paying?” Sam answered taking out two twenties and laying them on the table. “Unless you wanna dine and dash.” 

“No. We are not dining and dashing,” Dean said rolling his eyes. 

Sam chuckled and stood up. “Just a thought.” 

Dean finished off the pie and stood up. He followed Sam out of the diner and into the cool night. Sam looked at his watch. 

“We should make it by midnight,” he said going over to his car. 

Dean nodded. “Lead the way.”

He got in the Impala and shut the door as he turned on her engine. 

* * *

“Something’s bothering you.” 

“Son of a bitch.” Dean slammed his foot on brake and looked over. “Damn it Cas. What have I told you about popping up when I’m driving?” 

“You called. You said when you call I have to answer,” Castiel pointed out. “And when Sam calls as well. Did you not mean that literally.” 

Dean made sure his heart wasn’t going to jump out of his throat and started driving again. “I meant it literally. Just, don’t do that when I’m driving. Pick up a phone. Call.” 

Castiel nodded. “Something is bother you Dean.” 

“I’m fine,” Dean said. 

“You’re lying,” Castiel replied. “If this is about the baby-”

“How did you know about that?” Dean asked looking over at him. 

“...I’m an angel Dean,” Castiel answered. “I also know that Sam is the father.” 

“You gonna call us freaks?” Dean asked. 

“Your relationship is known throughout Heaven Dean. If anyone had a problem with it, you would know,” Castiel told him. 

“Is it...abnormal for a man to be carrying a baby?” Dean asked.

“It has happened in the past,” Castiel answered. “Though, most do not survive through the first trimester. And, those that do, do not survive the birth.” 

“So...either way, kid’s screwed?” Dean nodded a little. “So, I shouldn’t even bother telling Sam.” 

“He does not know?” Castiel asked. 

“I haven’t...found the right way to tell him,” Dean shrugged. “And, if the kid’s not going to make it, there’s no point right?” 

“Sam deserves to know Dean,” Castiel told him. “If...something should happen to the child, you would not to wish to go through it alone.” 

“Sam doesn’t even seem like Sam anymore,” Dean said. “A kid would just fuck things up.”

Castiel nodded. “Or, it could bring you closer together?” 

Dean snorted. “I don’t...christ I don’t know Cas. All I know is, I’m a man, who is in a sexual relationship with his brother, who is carrying a kid, and not even sure, Sam, is even Sam anymore. I’m freaking out here Cas.” 

“Do you need some ice cream?” Castiel asked. 

“Ice cream? Why would I want ice cream?” Dean asked. 

“I don’t know...I’ve been told people with child like ice cream,” Castiel answered. 

“No, I don’t want ice cream,” Dean had to chuckle. “Thought of makes me want to hurl.” 

“Then do not hurl,” Castiel said. :”Please.” 

“Don’t worry, if I feel like it, I’ll aim for the floor, not your lap,” Dean replied. 

“Appreciated,” Castiel said. “Where is Sam anyway? Shouldn’t he be with you? I broke his car.”

“He’s back at the motel,” Dean said. “I needed some time to think.” 

Castiel nodded. “I must go now.” 

Dean turned the car around and started driving back to the motel. Sam was right where he left him. Laying in one of the twin beds, laptop propped up in his lap, with a pencil between his teeth. 

“Have you moved? At all?” Dean asked tossing his room key on the table and taking off his coat. 

“I have to pee don’t I?” Sam answered closing the laptop. “Where’d you go?” 

“Went for a drive, needed to think,” Dean shrugged walking over. “What were you looking at?” 

“Nothing important,” Sam said. 

He moved to the edge of the bed, planting his feet on the floor parting his legs a little. Dean walked over and stood between his legs. 

“Sasquatch.” Dean chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. “Anyone ever tell you, you need to cut your hair?” 

“Thought you liked grabbing at it,” Sam smiled putting his hands on Dean’s hips. “And pulling it.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “I do, but I don’t like waking up with a mouthful of your hair.” 

Sam tugged him down and moved his hands to his waist. Dean tried to keep his muscles relaxed the closer Sam’s hand’s got to his lower abdomen. 

“How about a quickie?” Sam asked leaning in to kiss him. “Comfortable bed. Just finished up a case.” He moved down to kiss his neck. 

“Yeah?” Dean closed his eyes and relished in the feeling. 

“Yeah.” 

Sam rolled them so he was on top of Dean and slid a leg between his. He resumed kissing him, sliding his fingers under Dean’s shirt and stroking the taut skin. Dean shivered and wrapped an arm around his neck pulling him closer. 

Sam huffed and dropped his head between Dean’s shoulder blade and his neck as his cell phone started vibrating on the table. 

“Don’t move,” Sam said getting up and grabbing the phone. 

Dean rolled his eyes and kicked off his shoes and settled back against the pillows watching Sam. He walked across the floor, phone to his ear talking, and Dean was guessing, Christian. Guy gave Dean the creeps but he and Sam were on good terms and that was good enough for Dean. For now. 

“Everything okay?” Dean asked after Sam had hung up. 

“Yeah, Samuel just wanted a debrief about what happened,” Sam answered joining him back in the bed. “How about we pick up where we left off?” 

Dean’s stomach rolled and he grimaced. “Rein check?” he asked. “We could...cuddle?” 

“Cuddle?” Sam asked slowly. “You hate cuddling.” 

“But you like to and...I don’t totally hate it,” Dean answered. 

“We can cuddle instead if you want,” Sam said laying down. 

Dean followed suit and Sam wrapped an arm around him letting his hand rest on his stomach gently. He closed his eyes and took a few breaths to relax.


	3. Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one might be a little choppy sorry. I wasn't sure how to go about revealing robosam

“You wanna know the truth Dean?” Lisa asked. “You two have the most unhealthy, tangled-up, crazy thing I've ever seen. And as long as he's in your life, you're  _ never gonna be happy.  _ Ben and I, we can’t be around that Dean. I’m sorry.”

Dean nodded a little. “Yeah...yeah I can understand that…” 

“Goodbye Dean,” Lisa said. 

The line went dead and he hung up. He tossed the phone to the side and laid back on the bed covering his face with his hands. He reluctantly picked up his phone as it started ringing and answered. 

“Hello?” he rubbed his eyes as he sat up. 

“I think I found something,” Sam said on the other end of the phone. “I’ll be back at the hotel and we can check it out.” 

“Great,” Dean nodded. “Hey, pick up some pizza while you’re at it. Pepperoni with pineapple.” 

“Um okay?” Sam answered. 

Dean hung up and ran a hand through his hair.  _ Truth may hurt like a bitch, but at least I can use it to my advantage with Sam, _ Dean thought. 

Sam arrived a half hour later with a small box tucked under his arm and a medium sized pizza box. 

“Since when do you eat pepperoni and pineapple?” Sam asked setting the box on the small table in the motel’s little kitchen. 

“Since now bitch,” Dean answered helping himself to a slice. 

“Whatever jerk,” Sam rolled his eyes and sat down. 

“Look, before we get into what it is you found...we uh...we need to talk,” Dean said. 

“Is something wrong?” Sam asked sitting down. 

“I asked for the truth and I am just being slammed with it. So I’m going to ask you a question and you will not be able to lie to me understand?” Dean told him. 

Sam nodded. 

“When that vamp attacked me, why the fuck did you just stand there? Why didn’t you do something?” Dean asked. “You’re supposed to have my back Sammy.” 

“Honestly? I...I froze Dean,” Sam sighed. 

“You froze? You.” Dean asked. 

“Shock maybe, I don’t know. I just panicked Dean. I’m so sorry, you know I would never let anything happen to you. You’re my brother, no, you’re more than that to me. Why would you even think I would let something like that happen to you on purpose?” Sam answered. 

“No, no you’re right, I just thought something and obviously I was wrong,” Dean shook his head. “It’s just been a really really bad day...Lisa doesn’t want me around anymore it’s just…” he trailed off with a shrug and took another bite of his pizza. “I’m sorry okay?” 

“...Is is a bad thing if I’m happy I don’t have to share you with Lisa anymore?” Sam asked glancing up. 

Dean snorted. “No, I guess not.” He picked up another slice of pizza. “So what’d you find in Jane’s room?” 

“Well, I figured out where her cat went,” Sam answered taking a small cat skull out of the box. “She’s also got a Devil’s shoestring and uh paradise seed grains.” 

Sam set them all back into the box and grabbed his laptop and began typing things in. 

“Talk about desperate for truth,” Dean said. “What’s the damage?” 

“Summoning spell for Veritas. Goddess of truth,” Sam answered turning the laptop so Dean could see. “She keeps slamming you with truth until you kill yourself as a tribute.” 

“That explains the bodies disappearing in the morgue,” Dean said. “Why can’t God’s eat something normal like steak? Or french fries?” 

“All I know is we have to kill this thing before you become their next meal,” Sam said. 

“Not to mention figure out what kills it.” Dean replied. “Does it say anything else?” 

“Vertias liked attention. Says here she was very hands on, came down to speak truth to the masses. She wanted to be worshipped,” Sam explained. 

Dean reached for this third slice and leaned back in his seat. “Alright. What’s the 21st century version of an attention whore?” 

Both men looked at the small tv, playing low in the background.

“I’m Ashley Frank, and this has been Frank Talk,” the young woman on the tv smiled. 

* * *

Dean groaned softly as he started coming to and nearly gagged at the dead boy dangling above him. His stomach rolled and he looked around before settling on Ashley Frank. She was standing next to the body of the dentist pulling his tongue out of his mouth. 

“That is just gross,” Dean looked away as she ate a piece. 

“I bet yours taste even better,” She said walking over. “I’ve seen some liar’s before, but you two just raise the bar.” 

“Perks of the profession,” Dean replied. 

She smiled. “How about we play a little game called truth or truth.” She knelt down next to Dean. “Tell me Dean. Is there something you want to tell your brother?” 

“Dean?” Sam frowned. 

“I’m having a baby Sam…” Dean said. “And I was scared to tell you because I uh...I thought you were a monster but now I know that you’re not…” 

“But you still think something’s off don’t you?” Ashley asked. “This is a safe place Dean. You can be honest here.” 

“I think that’s he’s just acting like me…” Dean looked away from Sam. “I know it's Sam’s body...but...that's not Sam…” 

Sher stood up. “See? Doesn't it feel better to tell the truth?” She turned to face Sam and frowned seeing the spot he had occupied empty. 

“I don't think the truth will set you free in your case,” Sam said driving the knife through her back. 

She hissed and tried to claw at him only to slump to the ground dead. Sam went over to Dean and untied him.

“You're wrong you know,” Sam said finally. “It's still me Dean. I’m still your brother, I’m just...I think something is wrong...I haven't, I haven't felt right since I’ve been back…” 

Dean nodded a little and rubbed his wrists. He didn't realize he wanted to punch Sam until his fist connected with his younger brothers face. And he just didn't stop. 

* * *

“What happened?” Castiel frowned looking between Dean and Sam tied to a chair. 

“What's wrong with Sam?” Dean asked ignoring the question. 

“I already told you I don't know,” Castiel answered. 

“Bullshit,” Dean said. 

Castiel sighed and walked over to Sam. He looked at him and frowned a little. 

“Are you in any pain right now?” He asked. 

“Not really...more annoyed at being tied up than anything,” Sam answered. 

“Give me your belt,” Castiel said holding his hand out to Dean. 

“What for?” Dean asked. 

“For Sam to bite down on,” Castiel answered. “What I have to do will hurt.” 

“Dean?” Sam asked. “You aren't serious are you?”

Dean took off his belt and gave it to Castiel. He looked away as the angel approached his brother and put the belt in his mouth for him to bite down on. 

His ears were still ringing with the sound of Sam’s pained yell after Castiel had finished. Sam slumped on his seat shaking and breathing harshly. 

“Sam is missing his soul,” Castiel said. “Whoever pulled him out of Lucifer's cage left it behind.” 

“His soul?” Dean asked. 

Castiel nodded. “A soul is like your moral compass...without it, well, he is empty. I’m sorry.” 

“Well put it back,” Dean said. “Fix him.” 

“I can not do that Dean. I’m sorry,” Castiel told him. 

Dean scrubbed a hand down his face and chuckled humorously. “Fuckin’ perfect man. So what are we supposed to do huh? We can’t just have Robo Sam running about in the streets!”

“Dean, you need to calm down. It’s not good to work yourself up in your state,” Castiel said. 

“Right. How could I forget my state,” Dean replied. 

“Dean-” 

“No. You don’t get to talk,” Dean interrupted. 

“Dean, if you’re not going to listen to me, then I’m not going to stay here,” Sam continued standing up. “I want answers just as much as you do.” 

Dean sat, more like dropped, down onto the bed and took a couple deep breaths. “Yeah well, how are we supposed to do that huh? You’ve got no soul Sam. We don’t even know who pulled you topside.” 

He went to stand up and swayed a little on his feet before sitting back down. 

“Dean-” 

“Don’t you dare touch me,” Dean glared at him weakly. “Just don’t.” 

The last thing Dean could coherently remember was someone touching him and the sound of fluttering wings. 


	4. Compromise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter finally lol. Hope you like it :)
> 
> I just started college so I'll try to keep updates regular.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and winced as he opened them. He was in the hospital. At least, he assumed he was. There was a heart machine beeping steadily, an IV drip attached to the inside of his wrist and the sheets were thin and scratchy against his skin. 

“Glad to see you were awake,” the nurse smiled. “Gave your partner quite the scare.” 

“Meg?” Dean squinted a little. “What the hell are you doing here? Where’s Cas and Sam?” 

Meg tsked. “Might want to keep that heart rate of yours down. Wouldn't want to upset the peanut.” She glanced down at his abdomen. “High blood pressure ain't good for the little ones.” 

“Dean,” Sam said coming into the room behind her. 

“Why the hell is she here Sam?” Dean asked. “Don't tell me you're conspiring with demons. Again.” 

“Calm down,” Meg said rolling her eyes. “I was in the neighborhood.” 

“Really? I find that hard to believe,” Dean deadpanned. 

“Whether you believe it or not, it's true,” Meg replied. “Crowley heard about your little bundle of joy and wanted to send his congratulations. So. Congratulations.” 

“Still doesn't explain why I'm in the freakin’ hospital,” Dean said. 

“You passed out Dean,” Sam told him. “Blood pressure was too high…” 

“Yeah well, I feel fine now,” Dean replied. “I want to leave.” 

“You can't leave until the doctor says you're okay to leave,” Sam said. 

“My blood pressure’s fine,” Dean replied. “Sides, you’re the one walking around without a soul.” 

“So fine that you passed out,” Sam said. “That's not normal Dean.” 

“Yeah well neither is not having a soul Sam,” Dean replied. 

Sam sighed. “I'll go see if I can get you released…” 

“Trouble in paradise?” Meg asked taking the empty chair. 

“Oh bite me bitch,”Dean huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Always a ray of sunshine aren't you?” She replied. 

Sam returned a half hour later with a change of clothes and a nurse. 

“You're to take two of these everyday, preferably before you eat,” she told him. 

Dean nodded and stuffed the pull bottle in his coat pocket and reluctantly got into the wheelchair. 

“Hospital policy my ass….” He muttered as Sam wheeled him out. “Can I trust you to drive?” 

“Dean, it's still me,” Sam said taking the keys. 

Dean stayed quiet and got into the password seat. 

“So...you're pregnant,” Sam said. 

“Yep. Congratulations. You're going to be a father,” Dean replied. 

“That's a nice thought,” Sam smiled a little. 

“Yeah…Dean admitted. “Didn't freak me out as much as I thought it would. Compared to the other shit that's happened and that we’ve killed you know?” 

Sam nodded a little. “You know how long?” 

“Cas put me around two months a few days ago.” 

“You knew for two months?” Sam asked. “And you still went hunting? Seriously?” 

“I was careful,” Dean replied. “I stayed behind on the harder hunts if you remember and Cas was always close at hand. And I don't have to explain myself to you.” 

“No, but Dean, you're pregnant, and like me or not right now, I am the father and I do not like the idea of you hunting,” Sam said. 

Dean snorted. “Yeah? And what are you going to do about it?” 

“I’m telling Bobby,” Sam answered. 

“You wouldn't,” Dean said narrowing his eyes. 

Sam took out his phone and dialed Bobby’s number. Dean crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Hey Bobby, me and Dean are gonna stop by for a couple days. Got something we wanna tell you. We should be there by noon tomorrow. Alright, see you then.” 

“You bitch,” Dean glared. 

“Serves you right jerk,” Sam replied. 

* * *

“I’m gonna kill him Bobby,” Dean said as he walked into the house. “I'm going to strangle him in his sleep.” 

“Lovers spat I take it?” Bobby asked raising an eyebrow. 

Dean said nothing and headed for the upstairs bedroom he and Sam shared. He dropped pillows and blankets outside the door before locking it. Sam set their bags by the door and ran a hand through his hair. 

"You could say that..." Sam answered with a sigh. 

"What happened?" Bobby asked going to the kitchen. 

He got them both a beer and handed one to Sam, who sat down at the kitchen table. He was quiet for a few moments before he spoke. 

"Whoever brought me back from Hell forgot my soul," Sam said. "And Dean's pregnant, and he's been hunting the entire time he's known..." he picked at the label on his beer bottle. 

"You talk to Cas?" Bobby asked. 

"He's the one who told us about my lack of soul," Sam answered. "But he's to busy fighting some civil war up in Heaven to help, and I'm afriad Dean's going to run himself into the ground because of this."

Bobby nodded. "I'll go talk to Dean," he said standing up. 

"Good luck," Sam snorted as he drank more of his beer. 

* * *

 

“Dean, you better open this door before I kick it in,” Bobby said. 

Dean rolled onto his back and looked at clock. Two hours. He got up and walked over unlocking the door before sitting back down on the bed. 

“Sam tell you?” Dean asked. 

“Depends on what you’re referring too,” Bobby answered walking over. “The bun in the oven or his lack of a soul?” 

“Both,” Dean answered. 

“Yeah, he told me,” Bobby nodded. “What were you thinking Dean? Why would you do some so reckless?” 

“I was being careful,” Dean said. “And Cas-”

“Do you want the kid Dean?” Bobby interrupted. “Because the way you’re acting right now, seems like you don’t want it. You know better than to go off hunting like that.” 

“I just...Of course I want to keep the kid Bobby...But, Sam has no soul and, I don’t know if I can trust him..he let me get turned into a vamp, all so they could find some stupid alpha vamp,” Dean said. “I would’ve killed him if I was already, expecting, but I wasn’t so...he can live...for now.”

“Don’t worry about Sam,” Bobby said. 

“But-” 

“Boy, I will smack you if you interrupt me one more time,” Bobby told him. “You worry about you, and that baby understand? Sam and I will figure out if there’s anything we can do about this soul business.” 

Dean nodded a little. “...He sleeps on the couch though…” 

Bobby rolled his eyes. “I’ll be sure to pass that along.” 

“You know this makes you a grandfather right,” Dean added as Bobby stood up. 

“Don’t remind me,” Bobby said. 

* * *

“Hey,” Sam said as Dean walked into the kitchen. 

“Hey…” Dean replied. 

He got a soda from the fridge and leaned against the counter. 

“I’m sorry...I should’ve told you the truth and-” 

“I really, really don’t want to hear about it right now,” Dean interrupted. “For my sake and the peanut’s.” 

“Peanut?” Sam asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Can’t keep calling it an it,” Dean answered. “And well, peanut is the size of a peanut at this point.” 

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked. “Aside from how you’re feeling about me…” 

Dean shrugged a little. “I wanna eat all the time, but most of the things I eat, make me hurl.” 

“Maybe because everything you eat is greasy, fatty, and all around not something you should eat every single day,” Sam pointed out. “Maybe try something not fried, greasy and fatty?”

“I will not eat salad,” Dean said. 

“Well Dean, do you wanna puke every time you eat, or do you wanna eat?” Sam asked. “Look, you sit,” Sam said pulling out a chair for him. “And I’ll make you something.” 

Dean sat down and drank more of his soda. “Didn’t know you could cook.”

“You’re not the only one with skill,” Sam replied getting a pan. “How about an omelet?” 

“Omelet?” Dean asked.

“Bobby’s got eggs, sausage, cheese, some peppers and spinach. it’ll be good, I promise,” Sam told him.

Dean nodded and leaned back in his chair. His drifted down to his abdomen. He wasn't showing yet, but he could feel the muscle was less taut and more soft. 

“What are you hoping for?” Sam asked breaking the silence.

“Winchester's breed boys Sam. You know that,” Dean answered. 

“So you're not hoping for a girl?” Sam asked setting down the finished omelet. 

“Are you?” Dean asked picking up his fork. 

Sam shrugged. “Boy or girl doesn't really matter to me.” 

Dean nodded a little and cut into his omelet. “It's good,” he complimented after a couple bites. 

“Thanks,” Sam replied. 

“You're still sleeping on the couch,” Dean told him as he continued eating. 

Sam chuckled a little and nodded. “I know.”

 


	5. News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry it took me so long. I've been busy with work and school :( but i hope you like the chapter :3

“Dean, we’re going to be late,” Sam said. 

“Keep your pants on,” Dean replied. 

He pulled on one of Sam’s shirts to hide the fact he couldn’t button his jeans up and slipped on his shoes. 

Sam followed him out of Bobby's house and to the Impala. After a lot of digging, Bobby had managed to find a doctor that would be a bit more understanding of Dean’s situation. Dean was on the fence about the man, having never met him, but Bobby seemed okay with him and Dean hadn't been in the mood to argue. 

As of late, he felt either too tired to really do anything, or he wanted to stuff his face so much he felt like a fat ass. It did not help that they still had not found a way for Sam to regain his soul. 

“You want me to drive?” Sam asked. 

Dean snorted. “Are you really asking me that?” Dean said, getting into the driver's seat. 

Sam just shrugged and got in, closing the door. Dean pulled out of Bobby's and headed for the office Bobby had told him about. 

Dr. Robert was not really what Dean was expecting. It could have done to the fact Dr. Robert was no longer an actual practicing doctor.

“Sam and Dean Winchester,” Dr. Robert smiled at them. “I’ve sewed up your father more times than I can count. Shame about his passing.”

Sam snorted and Dean shot him a glare. 

“Shall we get started?” Dr. Robert asked, motioning to the exam table. 

Dean sat down and got comfortable, lifting up the shirt just enough to show the swell of his stomach. It was still relatively small, the outline just visible if he had on a snug T-shirt. 

“How come you’re not a practicing doctor anymore?” Sam asked. 

“Gave a few people a taste of death, board didn’t like the idea to much,” dr. Robert answered. 

He poured some of the ultrasound on dean's abdomen and Dean shuddered. 

“Geez, couldn't go and warm it up?” Dean asked. 

“Never gets warm,” Dr. Robert shrugged a little and began moving the ultrasound wand carefully. “It looks like your body has adapted itself to carry a child.” He pointed to the screen. “Here is the outline of the faux uterus, and here are your baby’s.”

“You said baby’s,” Dean pointed out. “There are two?” 

“They're...tiny,” Sam said, squinting at the screen a little. 

“You are having twins,” Dr. Robert clarified. “Would you like to hear the heartbeat’s?” Dr. Robert asked. 

Dean nodded a little, trying to wrap his head about the fact that he was not carrying just one child, but two, and the older man pressed a button and the room was filled with the sound of the baby’s heart beat.

“Nice and strong, always a good sign,” Dr. Robert smiled. “I’ll print you off a couple of pictures and get you some paperwork to fill out. You can bring it in at your next appointment.” 

He handed Dean a few tissues to clean his stomach and handed the papers to Sam while Dean got down. 

“I'm like to make the next appointment for a month from now. C-section will be the obvious answer for delivery, and Bobby mentioned you are taking prenatal vitamins?” 

Dean nodded as he fixed his shirt. “Better safe than sorry right?” 

Dr. Robert nodded. “Seeing as there are not many reports of male pregnancy, I want you to be careful, no strenuous activity, no hunting and keep your blood pressure low. You are in a delicate state right now.” 

Dean held his tongue at being called delicate and managed a nod. “Yeah...got it.”

They set an appointment for the following month and Sam and Dean left the office. Dean crossed his arms over his chest as they walked outside.

“I am not delicate,” he muttered getting into the car.

“...Are you wearing my shirt?” Sam asked. 

“Are you just now noticing?” Dean asked. 

He pulled out of the office's parking lot and starting driving to a nearby diner. He looked over and saw Sam staring at him. 

“What?” He asked. 

“That’s my favorite shirt…” Sam answered. 

“We just found out we’re not having one baby, we’re having two and you’re upset because I’m wearing your favorite shirt? Are you serious right now?” Dean said. 

“I like that shirt,” Sam shrugged. 

Dean took a deep breath to calm himself down.  _ I am not going to throttle Sam because he is the father of our babies, I am not going to throttle Sam because he is the father of our babies. _

“Suck it up and deal bitch,” Dean finally said pulling into the diner parking lot. 

He got out and didn’t check to see if Sam followed, he did obviously as he opened the door for Dean. 

* * *

“Maybe it’d be better off if we just stopped looking,” Sam said. 

“Stopped looking for what?” Dean asked, eating some of his ice cream. 

Dean stopped at the park and they were currently walking around, Dean with three scoops of ice cream on a cone with sprinkles and chocolate sauce and Sam with a bowl of frozen yogurt. 

“For a cure to my soullessness,” Sam answered. “Maybe I’m better off without it. I’m a better hunter, I’m more focused, I don’t have to worry about sleeping, which allows more time for research-”

“You’re pulling my leg right?” Dean asked. “This is just some sort of joke. And you found a cure, and you’re just pulling my leg.” 

“No, Dean, I’m being serious here. Think about it. Without a soul, I don’t have worry about thinking about what to do. I know what I have to do and I just do it,” Sam said. 

“What about the people?” Dean asked. 

“What about them?” Sam asked. 

“The people who will no doubt be traumatized if you go down that road,” Dean answered. 

“It’s not like we have control over that with our souls,” Sam shrugged. “Why should it matter now?” 

“It matters because that’s our job Sam. Hunting things that go bump in the night and saving people. Keyword saving. You go off hunting without a soul and there’s no telling what you’ll get into,” Dean said. “We agreed. Getting your soul back is top priority next to the baby’s.” 

Sam nodded a little. “You know what? No. You agreed Dean. I didn’t agree to anything. You left me out of a decision that is ultimately my choice, not yours.”

Dean stopped walking and looked at Sam. “What are you saying Sam?” 

“I’m saying, I don’t want my soul,” Sam answered. 

Dean tossed the rest of his ice cream in the trash suddenly not hungry anymore. “What about our kids Sam?” Dean asked. “Are they just, what, baggage to you? Do you even care about them? Do you care that you won’t care about them if you stay soulless?” 

“Dean that’s not fair,” Sam said. 

“No Sam, what’s not fair, is finding out that your brother isn’t dead, after a year of thinking he was gone for good. What’s not fair, is getting knocked up by said brother. And what is most definitely not fair, is finding out that he hasn't’ felt all the way there since he got back after nearly getting killed by some truth goddess. Don’t you fucking dare go telling me what I’m saying is not fair,” Dean replied. 

“Where are you going Dean?” Sam asked. 

“As far away from you as possible right now so I don’t outright throttle you,” Dean answered, shoving his hands into his pockets as he walked away.

* * *

“What are doing here Dean?” Castiel, asked. “You should be at Bobby’s.” 

“I needed to be by myself,” Dean answered. “Sam...he uh...he doesn't want his soul back.”

Dean blinked as tears started running down his cheeks and he sagged against Castiel as the man hugged him, albeit awkwardly, and he cried. Castiel kept his arms around him until Dean pulled away, sniffling and wiping his eyes. 

“Damn hormones,” Dean said, clearing his throat. 

Castiel nodded. “I know, this may not be something you want to hear, but I am against returning Sam’s soul. It's been in Lucifer's cage with both Lucifer and Michael. His soul is their punching bag, it would be in pieces and putting it back could severely damage Sam.”

Dean nodded a little. “Sam’s strong,” he said. 

Castiel sighed. “Just be careful Dean.” 

Dean shoved his hand in his pockets and started walking back the way he came. Baby was still parked where he left her, Sam was sitting on a park bench. Looking through a newspaper. 

“Figured you would’ve walked back to Bobby’s,” Dean said. 

“Samuel called,” Sam replied. “He could use a couple extra hands on a hunt.”

“So you waited here to tell me you're going to go give him a hand,” Dean said. “Least you had the decency to not up and just leave.” 

“It won't be for long, and we could use the space,” Sam replied. “I’m stressing you out and that's not good for the baby’s or you. I don't need a soul to know that.” 

“Guess we better head back to Bobby’s so you can leave,” Dean said getting into the impala. 

The drive back was quiet. Dean made a beeline for the kitchen and Sam went upstairs to pack. Neither said it outloud but both were grateful Bobby wasn't there. 

“I’ll be back soon,” Sam said. “Couple weeks.” 

“Just, don't get yourself killed,” Dean replied. “Can't raise twins by myself you know.” 

Sam nodded and pressed his hand against Dean’s abdomen briefly, before walking out of the kitchen and picking up his duffel bag as he left. 

Dean finished off the glass of water he was drinking before going upstairs and curling up in bed.


	6. The Wall and Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be two chapters but I just made it once since it all goes together in a way.  
> Hope you like it :)
> 
> Comments always welcome :3

“Was there something you needed Dean?” Castiel asked.

“I need you to do something for me Cas,” Dean answered. “Just, hear me out before you say anything okay?”

Castiel frowned a little but nodded.

“The doctor I’m seeing, he knows how to kill a person and bring them back, but I need you to make sure nothing happens to the babies...I’m going to talk to Death and see if he can help Sam.” Dean told him.

“Dean, I do not recommend that,” Castiel told him.

“Can you do or it not Cas?” Dean asked. “Because I will find someone who can.”

Castiel sighed. “I can...do that,” he answered. “But not for very long.”

“I don’t need very long,” Dean said.

“Does Sam know you’re doing this?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah…” Dean nodded. “And, he still doesn’t want his soul back.”

“Putting his soul back could severely damage him Dean-”

“I know, I know,” Dean interrupted. “Putting it back after his soul has been Michael and Lucifer’s punching bag, it could….it could break him, but I am not letting Sam run around without his soul.”

“I don’t think you understand the repercussions,”Castiel said. “And I hope for your sake and Sam’s, this turns out okay.”

“Just, be at the doctors tomorrow…” Dean replied.

Castiel was gone with a rustle of wings. Dean ran a hand through his hair and went back into Bobby’s. He got a bottle of water from the fridge and went to the living room.

“You sure this is a good idea,” Bobby asked.

“Honestly, no, but we have to try,” Dean answered. “Do you want Sam running around without his soul Bobby? He kills first then asks questions.”

“Are you sure this is about Sam running around without his soul, or you not wanting to raise those babies alone, without Sam?” Bobby asked.

“Does it really matter?” Dean asked. “We can not have Robo Sam running around. I don’t care how much of a good hunter he is.”

“You taking your blood pressure medicine?” Bobby asked.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yes, I’m taking my blood pressure medicine, which is another reason why Sam needs his soul back. It’ll be better for everyone....”

“You figure out what you’re going to do once the babies arrive?” Bobby asked changing the subject.

“Try not mess them up,” Dean answered with a small shrug.

“You two are gonna have to settle down you know,” Bobby told him. “Can’t go running around hunting things with two babies strapped in the back seat. Couple years at least.”

“Yeah…” Dean nodded. “Gonna need to get a job too. Can’t rely on credit card scams right?”

“I know a guy who could use some help with some translations,” Bobby offered. “Offering a couple hundred for each text.”

“Sam’s better at that stuff then me.” Dean replied.

“Well, I guess Sam can take him up on the offer once he’s got his soul,” Bobby told him. “And you two can stay here until you get a place of your own.”

“We can’t do that to you. We can just stay at some hotel,” Dean replied.

“Like hell you will,” Bobby said. “You boys will stay here until  you’ve got some money for a place.”

“The second we start to get on your nerves you let us know,” Dean told him.

Bobby snorted. “You two always get on my nerves you idjit.”

* * *

“You’ve got seven minutes Dean, then I have to bring you back,” Dr. Robert told him. “You understand?”

Dean nodded and looked at Cas. “You can keep them alive right? Until I’m brought back?”

“Yes,” Castiel said. “Just be careful Dean.”

Dean settled back on the bed and took a deep breath, closing his eyes as the beeping of the heart monitor slowly faded. The next time he opened his eyes he could see his body.

“Dean Winchester.”

Dean turned around and saw Death sitting in one of the chairs. “Congratulations on your impending parenthood. Are you sure it’s wise to have done this in your condition?”

“I’ve done the research, they’ll be fine for a few minutes,” Dean said. “I need to ask you a favor.”

“The last time we spoke you tried to bind me,” Death replied. “Why should I help you?”

“I’ll do whatever you want, just, you have to be able to give Sam his soul back,” Dean told him.

“Oh, yes, I can put Sam’s soul back,” Death nodded. “Of course, doing so would possibly kill him. But, I can put up a wall will block out his memories of the time in the cage.”

“But you can do it?” Dean asked.

“I can, yes,” Death answered.

“Will you do it?”  Dean asked.

“I’ll do it, on one condition,” Death answered. “You have to be me for one day. After, you’ve had your children of course.”

“I have to be you for a day?” Dean asked. “That’s all?”

“That is all. What do you say?” Death told him.

Dean nodded. “You’ve got a deal.”

“Dean!”

Dean sucked in a sharp breath as he came to and coughed. “You said I had seven minutes.”

“You were out for eleven Dean,” Castiel said shooting a glare at Dr. Robert.

“Are they okay?” Dean asked.

“They’re fine Dean,” Castiel answered. “Did you accomplish what you wanted?”

Dean nodded and stood up. “Yeah...Sam’s gonna get his soul back. Let’s go tell him the great news.”

* * *

Dean looked up from his drink as Bobby set a plate of food down in front of him. “I’m not hungry…”

“Tough, eat,” Bobby told him.

Dean leaned back in his chair and picked up the sandwich, finishing it off in a couple of minutes. He wiped his mouth and picked up the glass of water he’d been staring at, drinking it all in one go.

“Hey…”

Dean looked up and saw Sam standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He swallowed.

“Sam...how uh...how are you feeling?” Dean asked.

“Thirsty,” Sam answered. “And hungry.”

Dean stood up. “Let me make you something to eat.” He got him a beer from the fridge and set it on the table as Sam sat down.

“Bobby,” Sam stood up as the older man walked into the kitchen. “But...Lucifer snapped your neck?”

“Cas-”

“Castiel’s alive?” Sam interrupted Dean.

“Yeah,” Dean nodded. “What do you remember?”

“We were in the field, and I fell and then I woke up in the panic room…” Sam answered sitting back down. “How long was I gone for?”

“Couple months,” Dean answered setting down a plate.

“Really? Felt longer…” Sam frowned a little. “And I can’t remember anything…”

“I doubt you want to remember hell Sammy,” Dean chuckled a little and sat across from him.

“Yeah…” Sam nodded and started eating. “Hey...you gain weight while I was gone?”

“Shut up and eat your food,” Dean told him.

* * *

“I still do not like this choice Dean,” Castiel said.

“Yeah well, it happened,” Dean replied.

“You want know what I felt when I touched Sam’s soul, while checking him over? Skinned alive, Dean. If you wanted to kill Sam, you should’ve done it outright,” Castiel told him. “That wall Death put up will not hold.”

“It will hold, I’ll make sure that Sam won’t pick at it,” Dean said.

“How do you plan to do that?” Castiel asked.

“I’m going to tell him about the twins,” Dean answered matter of fact. “Something for him to focus on. Something good. You just go focus on that war you’re doing and we’ll leave you alone.”

“I highly doubt that,” Castiel said. “Just, be careful.”

“You know me. Mr. Careful,” Dean replied.

“What are you doing out here?” Sam asked.

“Getting some air,” Dean answered. “You feeling better?”

“Little stiff,” Sam shrugged.

Dean sat down on the porch steps and patted the spot next to him. “Something I have to tell you.”

“Everything okay?” Sam asked sitting next to him.

“You left something behind before you jumped into the hole,” Dean answered.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked.

“I’m pregnant,” Dean answered. “We’re having twins…”

“I...we are?” Sam asked.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, checked with Cas, and Bobby has this doctor friend and-”

“You haven’t been hunting have you?” Sam interrupted. “Something could happen to the babies.”

“No,” Dean shook his head. “I stopped when I found out. And I even started eating better, less greasy food...water instead of soda….”

“Were you planning to keep them?” Sam asked. “Even if I hadn’t just come back.”

“I hadn’t really thought about it,” Dean admitted. “I mean, the idea of having to raise them on my own...without you, trying to figure out what to tell them, scared me more than some of the shit we’ve seen...Guess I would’ve though...They’re our kids.”

“Yeah,” Sam smiled and gently put his hand on Dean’s abdomen. “...Are you crying?”

“No…” Dean wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. “It’s hormones, I cry when I’m happy, I cry when I’m sad, and I just cry.”

“Anything I can do?” Sam asked.

Dean shrugged. “All I know is that we need to find our own place. We can’t stay with Bobby this whole time. We’ll drive each other crazy.”

“So, we start looking at apartments,” Sam answered. “Or stay in a hotel until we’ve got enough money saved up.”

“Bobby vetoed the hotel idea,” Dean replied. “But he mentioned some guy was looking for a translator to help with some texts, figured that might be up your alley.”

“Alright, I’ll look into it,” Sam nodded. “Which means you can look for apartments.”

“Do we want to stay here?” Dean asked.

“Was there someplace you were thinking about?” Sam asked.

“How about Colorado?” Dean answered. “Not a bad place, we’ll get some snow...what do you say?”

“Colorado,” Sam answered. “Colorado works.”

Dean sighed and leaned against him. “You ever thought we’d be doing this? Having kids and settling down?”

“I didn’t even think it’d be possible for a man to have a baby,” Sam answered. “But, considering some of the stuff we’ve seen, anything’s possible right?”

“Didn’t freak me out as much as I thought it would when I found out,” Dean replied. “And you don’t need to stop hunting on account of me.”

“You’re kidding right? I’m not going hunting while you’re pregnant Dean, what if something happens and I can’t reach you?” Sam frowned. “I can get a job to take care of us.”

“Are you sure?” Dean asked.

“Of course Dean,” Sam answered. “I already left you once, I’m not doing that again. I’m going to be here. For all three of you.”

“God, you’re corny,” Dean said.

Sam chuckled. “But I mean it. I’m not going anywhere.”

Dean nodded and leaned up, kissing him. “You better not, because I will come looking for you.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Sam replied kissing back.


	7. A Sense OF Domesticity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super long wait. And the sort of small chapter. I hope you like the cute fluff though :)  
> (I apologize for grammatical errors)

Dean yawned as he walked down the hall to the kitchen and saw Sam sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee, pouring over the texts he was working on.  His cheek was resting on his palm and he looked half asleep the closer Dean got.  Dean stretched and squeezed Sam’s shoulder. 

“Were you up all night?” He frowned. 

“Couldn't sleep, so I decided to work some more,” Sam answered.

“Anything you wanna talk about?” Dean asked, carefully. 

“Nope,” Sam answered, closing the laptop. “How are you?” 

“Starving,” Dean answered. “Do we have any pancake mix?” 

“Ate the last of it couple days ago,” Sam answered. “We could go out.” 

“That would involve getting dressed…” Dean frowned. 

“Well, yes Dean, that would,” Sam chuckled. “What? You outgrow your jeans or something?” 

“...So what if I did?” Dean muttered.  

“Guess we just buy you some new ones,” Sam shrugged. “Just wear a pair of yours with one of my shirts.” 

“I'm to fat to zip them up...they’ll just fall down,” Dean said. 

“You're not far,” Sam said. “You're pregnant with twins.” 

“Who are making me fat,” Dean replied. 

Sam got up and walked over wrapping his arms around Dean. 

“If all people, I never thought you would be the type of complain about being fat,” Sam mused. 

“I am not complaining…” Dean muttered. 

“Oh yeah?” Sam kissed his neck and started to massage Dean’s hips. 

“I'm merely stating a fact,” Dean said. “Your kids, are making me fat.” 

“Our kids,” Sam corrected, as he moved his hands higher. 

Dean let out a soft groan as Sam massaged his lower back. 

“Fine, our kids you sap,” Dean sighed. 

“Just throw on some sweats and a sweat jacket and we'll go see if we can find some clothes for you,” Sam told him. 

“Only if you promise to finish rubbing me down,” Dean replied. 

Sam chuckled. “Promise.” He leaned down and kissed him. 

Dean reluctantly left the kitchen and walked back down the hall to the bedroom to pull on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that just barely outlined his baby bump.

He was still small, even for twins. Dr. Robert, and Sam, said that everyone was different and as there was nothing wrong with the twins, Dean had nothing to worry about. Of course, Dr. Robert did not know Dean. 

Dean shook his head and sat down to put on his shoes. Sam was waiting by the door with his coat and offered it out to him. 

“Getting chilly out there, don’t want to catch a cold,” Sam said. 

Dean pulled on the coat and zipped it up as best as he could. “Alright, let’s get this over with.” 

* * *

“You keep looking at your phone,” Dean said. “This was your idea, you might as well pay attention.” 

“Sorry.” Sam sat up more in the chair in the dressing room and put his phone away. “Bobby just sent me some info on a possible vampire lead in D.C.” 

“You can go if you want to,” Dean said. “You don’t have to stop hunting just because I can’t...I could just go to Bobby’s while you’re gone.” 

“It’d feel weird hunting without you,” Sam replied. 

“Go,” Dean told him. He undressed and pulled on his original clothes and folded the others. “I’d rather you stay up all night trying to kill some vamps, instead of pouring over ancient texts and getting a humpback.” 

“Dean-”

“Sam, go,” he interrupted. “For the both of us.” 

“You sure?” Sam asked. 

“I wouldn’t say it if I wasn’t,” Dean answered. “You and Bobby take care of some Vamps, I’ll stay here and take care of the twins. Get a head start on the nursery.” 

“I’ll uh, let Bobby know that I can give him a hand then,” Sam nodded. 

They walked out of the dressing room and Dean paid for the clothes. He put them in the back seat of the Impala and closed the car door. 

“Lunch time?” Sam asked. 

“Yes. We are starving,” Dean answered. 

“What are you in the mood for?” Sam asked. 

“Anything,” Dean answered. 

“Wanna head back home? Order some takeout, and pizza and whatever else we can order?” Sam offered. “Watch a couple movies and I will finish that back rub?” 

“You had me at take out,” Dean answered. 

* * *

Dean groaned softly and leaned back a little as Sam worked out the kinks in his back. “Feels good Sammy.” 

“That is the point,” Sam chuckled. “Be even better if you lay down.” 

“If I lay down I will fall into a food coma,” Dean replied. “Little lower.” 

“Here?” Sam worked his way down to his lower back and Dean moaned. 

“Fuck yes,” Dean sighed. “You’ve got magic fingers.”

Sam moved to wrap his arms around Dean from behind so his back was against Sam’s chest and rest his fingers over his abdomen. 

“Boy’s or girl’s?” Sam asked. 

“Does it matter?” Dean asked. 

“You’re telling me you don’t care whether or not we’re having boy’s or girl’s? Or one of each?” Sam raised an eyebrow. 

“Well, first off, Winchester’s breed boys,” Dean pointed out. “But, girls might be nice, or one of each.” 

Dean shifted a little so he could put his feet up on the coffee table. “You’ll be back in time for the next appointment right? Finding out the results of all these tests?” 

“Of course I will Dean,” Sam answered. “Even if I have to show up covered in vamp blood.” 

Dean snorted. “I believe it.” 

Sam reached down and took hold of Dean’s hands. “I love you…” 

“I love you too Sammy. You know that,” he chuckled a bit. 

“I know.” Sam nodded and rest his chin on Dean’s shoulder. “I just like hearing you say it.” 

“And I like when you rub my back,” Dean replied. 

“Only if we take it to the bedroom,” Sam said. “You’ll be more comfortable and you won’t fall asleep on the couch again.” 

“I didn’t fall asleep on the couch,” Dean replied as he stood. 

“You did, had to carry you to bed,” Sam said. “Slept like a rock.” 

“Cause I have to get up fifteen times a night to empty my bladder,” Dean replied. “Kids are pressing right up against it.” 

He laid down on the bed and Sam settled down next to him and resumed the task of working the muscles in his back. 

“You want a little more pressure?” he asked. 

Sam glanced down and smiled a bit seeing Dean already asleep. He leaned down and kissed the top of his head and got the blanket at the foot of bed to cover him up. 


	8. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry for the long wait for the chapter. This has been sitting on my laptop for ages because I wasn't sure which way I wanted it to go at this point. I switched up the part where Sam had his little episode during the hunt. 
> 
> Again I apologize for the really long wait for a chapter. Next one should be up faster. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and are having a nice new year

“Where is he?” Dean asked as he walked up to Bobby. 

Bobby grabbed his arm gently. “Dean, take a deep breath. He’s fine.” 

“Fine? You call a seizure fine?” Dean asked. “What the hell happened?” 

“I don’t know,” Bobby answered. “He went to the library to do some more research and then I’m getting a call from the hospital. They had him sedated because he kept trying to leave.” 

Dean dragged his hands through his hair. “I have to see him Bobby.” 

Bobby nodded. “It’s just down the hall...you eaten anything yet?” 

“No. I left as soon as you called,” Dean answered. 

“Swear, you two numb skulls were made for each other,” Bobby said shaking his head. 

Dean cracked a wry smile. “Some would disagree.” 

“I’m getting you something to eat. Sam’s going to be fine,” Bobby told him. He squeezed Dean’s shoulder reassuringly.

Dean walked into the hospital room and shut the door behind him. He took the empty seat next to Sam’s hospital bed and-

“You need to stop calling Castiel about your petty problems.”

Dean grabbed the gun out of the back of his pants and it at the young woman standing in the middle of hospital room. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she had a clearly annoyed expression on her face. 

“Who the hell are you?” He asked. 

“I am Hannah. And Castiel does not have time to deal with the repercussions of your actions,” she answered. 

Dean tightened the grip on his gun. “So I should've just left my brother a soulless monster? Is that it?” 

“Castiel told you what would happen if you out Sam’s soul back into his body. You brought this upon yourself. You will have no one to blame if-”

The gun was suddenly out of his hands and he felt an arm around him. 

“That’s enough Hannah.” Castiel’s voice was sharp as she spoke to her. “Leave.” 

“Castiel-”

“Leave. Now,” he interrupted. 

Dean closed his eyes and clutched Castiel’s coat tightly. 

Castiel was quiet as Dean cried. He awkwardly rubbed Dean's back in an attempt to comfort him.

He was soon reduced to stuttering breaths and silent tears running down his cheeks. He set the gun on the small table and withdrew his arm as Dean sat up. 

“I’m sorry…” Dean sniffled and wiped his eyes. 

“Do you feel better?” Castiel asked. 

Dean nodded. “Yeah…” he admitted. 

“Dean...what are you doing here?” 

Both men looked down at Sam who was looking at Dean concerned. 

“I’ll leave you two to talk…” Castiel said before he was gone. 

“Bobby called,” Dean answered. “Had a seizure.” 

Sam sighed and sat up. “I told him not to call you.” 

“I’m glad he did,” Dean replied. “I was...I thought he was calling to tell me you got killed or something. You didn’t call...you promised to call…” 

Sam moved over a bit and patted the small space next to him. “Come here.” 

“I’m not going to fit,” Dean shook his head. “These things aren’t made for two grown men, one of whom is having twins.” 

“Don’t care,” Sam replied. 

Dean sighed and took off his coat and carefully got in the hospital bed next to Sam and Sam wrapped an arm around him. He felt fresh tears prick his eyes and Sam ran rubbed his back. 

“It’s alright,” Sam murmured. “Everything’s okay.” 

Dean eventually calmed down again and Sam rubbed his back soothingly. 

“You wanna tell me what’s wrong?” Sam asked. 

“Can I blame hormones?” Dean answered weakly. 

“I don’t think so,” Sam answered. 

Dean sat up slowly and wrapped his arms around his middle. “It’s...complicated.” 

“Complicated? Dean, you...you look like you thought I had died or something,” Sam said. 

“Yeah well who’s fault is that? You didn’t call,” Dean replied. “You promised you’d-” Dean cut himself off and took a deep breath to keep from crying again. “You said you’d call Sam.” 

“You’re right, and I’m sorry,” Sam apologized. “But Dean...you’ve been acting weird for a couple months now. Especially when you look at me like I might just drop or stab someone with the nearest pen. You’re acting just like you did when you sold your soul and didn’t plan on telling me. Please tell me you didn’t sell your soul again.” 

“I didn’t sell my soul,” Dean said. “Look you...you fell into the hole with Lucifer, you remember that right?” 

Sam nodded. “Yeah. I remember, I fell in the hole and then woke up in the panic room.” 

Dean nodded. “That’s not...the whole story.” 

Sam frowned. 

“After you fell...I went back with Lisa and Ben. I was with them for a year and you...you showed up after I was attacked by a djinn with some antidote and...and I was pissed because you were alive, topside for a year and you didn’t tell me...but you were different,” Dean explained. 

“Different how?” Sam asked. 

“Sammy...you didn’t have a soul. Whoever brought you back, left your soul in the cage with Michael and Lucifer,” Dean answered. “And, and you did...things. You almost killed Bobby. You were willing to kill Bobby and you, I got turned into a vamp so Samuel could hunt down some stupid alpha vamp.” 

“You...were you-” 

“No,” Dean interrupted. “I wasn’t...If I had been I would’ve strangled the both of you.” 

Sam nodded. “So...I was running around soulless for a year? I don’t...feel like there’s anything wrong.” 

“I..I made a deal with Death,” Dean answered. “He, brought back your soul and put it back inside you, but it was so...so broken that he had to put up a wall to keep you from going insane and I just...I’m sorry Sam. You have to believe me.”

“No...No I get it…” Sam told him. “You couldn’t have me running around soulless. And I mean, it explains why I keep having nightmares about being tortured by the devil, how it feels like I’m still in there.” 

Dean swallowed. “I thought I was doing the right thing.” 

“Well sometimes, the right thing is leaving well enough alone,” Sam told him. 

Dean nodded and got up. “You’re right...You are so right....I’m going to go find a doctor and see about taking you back to Bobby’s.”


End file.
